The Island: Survival
by donog97
Summary: Book two of my The Island series. As Blazen and Dono continue to build up their friendship, something gets in the way. As his country is now turning against him, he is separated from Blazen by an unknown creature. As Dono lives with this thing, he starts to realize that there is someone that wants him and Blazen dead. A bit of assassins creed in it. M some places for violence.


**THE ISLAND: ****SURV****IVAL**

**The returning**

Having to be a hero in the past, it always changes. Change, can stab you in the back. Being a great person turning into the wanted. Having a best friend who will be by your side. Meeting the top of the group, and then having to kill him. Revenge. This is the one place that ruins your reputation. If looking for trust, I won't get it from any being. Only those who will be with me by my side are the night furies. Knowing that you are the assassin can be good and bad. I will be trusted in some ways, and also be envied.

It all starts back when I decided to become the assassin I now am. It was a nice day, clouds blowing around, sun shining, and the ocean glimmering. My outfit had consisted of cloaks that surrounded me from head to toe and weaponry and armory that was made out of the invulnerable mineral from the isle of Berk. The only ones, who are able to penetrate it, are the night furies. I learned that the hard way. I walked through the huge crowd and saw Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. He was giving his speech to the country as I stepped up in front of him. I killed his guards and was attacked by Toothless, Hiccup's night fury dragon. My night fury, Blazen, had got the whole clan to come and attack the village. They had felt my rage that day and wanted to get rid of it on my targets. Ending the battle was Blazen and I, on the ground blood-soaked, lying next to the corpses of Hiccup and Toothless, surrounded by night furies, and hearing the calm breeze whish by. I could only remember, the blue fluorescent glow of the night furies healing orb.

A splash of water hit my face, it startled me. I woke up to see only one night fury. I was still in my assassin outfit and my armor was destroyed. Blood was around me and dried up on me. I was dazed from the loss of blood. When I looked to my side, I saw Blazen still by my side. For some reason, his breathing was abnormal. I touched him, he turned around. His eyes were blood-shot and his face was still drenched with blood stains.

"Blazen, you look…."

"_It is fine, just a few scratches. I am just glad you are alright."_

"But look at you! You are covered in blood, you are definitely hurt bad."

"_I am more worried about you being alright before I am fine. I can worry about myself later. Are you fine?_

"It just hurts to move, but you need to be fine with me. You can't stay like this!"

I crawled over to Blazen but the one night fury held me back. I tried to push it back, but it still held onto me. I looked at Blazen reaching for him. He touched my hand and held onto it. He pulled me towards him, and the other night fury let go of me. I put my nose to his snout, he gave out a soothing purr. I closed my eyes and let out a whish of air. Blazen licked my face. I looked at him and his face was dripping blood. I touched his temple and a green glow emitted from my hand. My energy was getting sucked out of me. I couldn't focus on anything anymore, I was becoming light-headed, and I fainted.

"_MASTER, WAKE UP!"_

Blazen was roaring at me, very loudly. My hearing was getting faint sounds of anything loud. I could see alright, alright enough to see that Blazen was perfectly fine. I was the hurt one now. He sat down in front of me and stared into my eyes.

"_Master, are you okay?"_

"I-I don't know. I can hear you in my head but barely when you make any noises. My body aches all over though. What about you?"

"_You healed me Master. You have discovered the power bestowed in you. I am saved now but you, however, are weaker because you used a powerful healing magic that drained part of your health and gave it to me. I am going to make you better the natural way, so that neither of us gets weaker."_

"That was a close call back there, at Berk. I guess we were lucky to get saved by your kind. I had to kill Toothless though, in order to save you. I regret killing Hiccup, he didn't deserve it, and neither did Toothless."

"_Maybe when you get stronger with you powers, you can bring them back. The only thing is what you are going to do now that your human kind is against you. As long as they are against you, you aren't safe anywhere."_

"I guess we just have to stick together Blazen. If I am alone, I am dead. Whenever you come to save me, you get hurt. I don't want to risk losing you. On our next assassination, you need to stick around as I am in the crowd. We have to kill Castro."

"_It is dangerous, but I guess our last kill was life threatening as well. I got to say, you killed those guards very quick."_

I smiled at him with an evil grin and showed off my hidden knives. Then he showed off his claws. I shoved him, and gave him a growl. He snickered and gave a low growl. I got up and stumbled a few times. Blazen got up as well and fell down, for his legs were too weak. I helped him up.

"_Master, I thought I was the one to help you."_

"No, we help each other."

He was able to stand on his two legs and towered over me. I still was covered with wounds and blood and the blood trailed down my face. Blazen bet down and wiped away the blood and licked my face clean. Even though I thought that was disgusting, I still was thankful that Blazen was still by my side. I took a step towards a rock that was flat and long, so that I could sit down on it. I fell down. Blazen ran up to me and picked me up. He put his head up to my head and looked right into my eyes. His eyes were making me daze off. He snorted at me. That caught me off guard and a jumped. He came up beside me and snickered a little.

"_You can lean on me, I won't let you fall."_

I put my arm over his giant neck. As he guided me to the rock, I kept falling down time after time. We had finally got to the rock and I lied down on the cold surface.

"_Um, Master-."_

"Blazen, I need to know. Why do you always call me 'Master'? I am not annoyed by it, I just wanted to know."

"_I call you Master because you are. You are the one who, well in easy words, owns me. But I still am destined to be with you no matter what. I can call you by you name if you want."_

"Nah, that is fine. I am used to the name 'Master' now."

I got off the rock and looked at the blue ocean. It was glimmering with the reflections of the sun rays. The beach was just as pleasant as well. Blazen sat right next to me and lowered his head to mine. He nudged me and looked at me with his "puppy-eye" look. I took my hood down and checked my hidden knives. I was against the world. I couldn't make an alliance if I wanted to. I was going to die. A tear was forming in my eye. Blazen saw it and got concerned. He was purring towards me and was trying really hard to get my attention. I looked at him with my teary eyes. He licked the tears away.

"_Why are you sad? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You can tell me to leave you alone, I will."_

"No, stay…. I want you to be here. I just like how you are always so overprotective. You are always there to care for me."

"_Well it is an honor to me to care for you. It completes my life."_

My tears stopped. I smiled and scratched behind his ears. He purred very loud and tilted his head to my arm. He licked my hand and then tackled me. He held me down and snickered at me. I was breathing hard, but I still laughed. His weight was pressing against my body, making it hard to breathe. He licked my face multiple times, which I was getting ticklish there now. I was cracking up and tried to push his head away. Blazen was making me younger again.

"Hah, Blazen, why do you want me to be young again?"

"_I just love to see you when you were young. It makes me feel more responsible to care for you. Only when we get attacked or we are going to attack is when I will turn you back."_

There was a castle somewhere on the island. I had to get to it and put the "sword of togetherness" there. Blazen and I could stay there for safety.

"Blazen, if you know where the castle is on this island, we could stay there. I bet you that there are enough windows to defend it and stay there forever."

Blazen had nodded, but I had to walk. Blazen had known that the journey was dangerous through the air and refused to let me ride with him. He would send me flash images through my mind to direct me to the castle.

I had arrived to the large forest before the castle. I found a rock to rest. I lied there and relaxed for a bit. I was about to fall asleep, but then I was interrupted.

"There he is!"

A whole group of armored guards came out of nowhere, but they didn't have guns; they had swords. I got off the rock and stood ready.

"You ready to die assassin? Wait, it is a junior assassin! HA!"

"What?"

I looked at myself; I was at my early teenage age.

_Blazen, I need to be my original age. Now!_

"_Sorry Master, but I have to be there to change you back. I am also a little busy right now defending the castle. A bunch of humans with armor are trying to kill you, but I am believed to be defending you. I am sorry, but I will fly over to you and get you out of there."_

_No, you need to defend the castle. If I get hurt, I will have you heal me at the castle. I will manage attack at this age._

"Well 'assassin'? What are you gonna do?"

Two of them came up to me. They had their swords drawled. I drawled my hidden knifes and stabbed both of them in their faces.

"I am gonna murder you and your army."

"Hah, a little kid murders an army alone? I would like to see you try."

"I am not alone."

I tackled him and held him down. I showed my hidden knives to him. I was then punched in the face by his guard. They held me down and had their swords to me. I was enraged at that moment, and I yelled very loudly. I felt energy rush out of my hands and all three of those guys fell backwards. I assassinated all three. I knew just then that I had learned a new power I am capable of. I sprinted to the castle with all the people chasing after me. I made it to the entrance and got surrounded by all the attackers.

"Hey hey, look what we've found, the little assassin defenseless. What should we do?"

"We should torture him!"

"_Master, you're here! I will fly down there and help you."_

_Get me the SOT. That will help me with quickness. Once you get down here turn me back._

"We should hang him!"

A soldier hit the back of my knees and pushed me down. They tied my wrists together and just about stuck a knife in my arm, but Blazen flew down and clawed the guy up. Blazen wrapped his wings around me cut the binds with the sword of togetherness (SOT) and handed it to me. He unwrapped his wings and our massacre began. Blazen went one way and I went the other way. I spun, flipped, rolled, slid, shoved, and tackled many times. It seemed like an ordered series of events. I had just finished clearing the entrance when a guy I missed stabbed my chest.

"You…deserve it…"

I stabbed his face with my hidden knives. He let go. Blazen turned and roared in triumph. He knew we successfully defended our new castle.

"_We did it Master! We won! Master, are you alright?"_

I turned around holding my chest. I was bleeding out of my chest and it trailed down my hand to my elbows. I fell to my knees. Blazen ran up to me and caught me before I fell on my face. He held me up just a bit off the ground and looked over my wound. He lowered his mouth to the wound and exhaled on it. A blue colored breath went into the wound and it sealed up. I felt weaker though. My eyelids were closing shut. Blazen shook me rapidly.

"_No Master, don't close your eyes. You have to stay awake. Be strong for me."_

"Blazen….the one thing I told you to do…and you forgot…..was to turn me…back…"

"_Oh no, Master! I am so sorry, if it means anything right now. I WILL make it up to you. Now stay awake, you can't fall asleep yet."_

Blazen stood up on two paws and carried me like a baby. I didn't care. I just tried hard not to close my eyes. My eyes were getting close to closing and Blazen would shake me or sometimes even smack my cheeks softly. He set me down on a large bed in the castle and got me in a comfy position. I was getting weaker, and so my eyes closed shut.

**Dreams**

I am having the weirdest dreams. I can't tell if it is real or an illusion. Blazen is always there trying to wake me up. I have to defend myself 24/7. I am too afraid to die in the "dream" because I have no idea what will happen. I was close to death one time, but fortunately Blazen was apparently there and healed me.

I am running away from the assassin's. I am also one but they have turned against me, just like the rest of the world. I am mantling over roofs, bridges, walls, even mounds. I can't stop or else I am as sure as dead. Every now and then, an assassin will jump out in front of me and I kill him. I have no more equipment except my hidden knives. I looked to the sky and I saw a huge arm. It was reaching down towards me. I ran away from it, I couldn't trust it. A huge gap between two buildings was right in my way. I stopped right at the ledge and climbed down. As I was climbing, all the assassins were firing arrows at me. I lost grip of a brick and I fell. As I was plunging to my death, Blazen came out of the sky. He grabbed me and took me to the clouds. As we were coming through the clouds, my sight was darkening until I saw nothing but darkness.

**Awakening**

My eyes bolted all over. I was freaked out from the dreams. I was going to die. Blazen came up to me and held my forehead and "hushed" to me. He pushed my head down gently to not strain my muscles. I was breathing hard and was scared out of my mind. Blazen held my forehead and purred in worry. After a couple of minutes I started to calm down. I heard Blazen's breath each time he exhaled. I took a deep breath and held it. Blazen smiled and rubbed his head against mine.

"_Master, I knew you would be okay. I knew it all along."_

He licked me all over my face and would do a playful growl at me after a little bit. I was finally able to stop him and rest. I let out a big whoosh of air. Blazen lied down next to me and pulled me closer. He smiled at me and purred. Lightning stroke the distant ground and caused it to rain. Blazen put his wing over me and shielded me from the rain. I was getting a little colder, so I scooted closer towards him. I curled up in a ball and shivered. Blazen wrapped himself around me to get warmer too. He breathed out his fire on the ground and made a fire bed for him. That way, he would be warm and would warm me up. He licked my cheek and brought his head down to mine. I laid my head to rest on Blazen's arm. He laid his head down next to me and purred me softly to sleep.

**December 2**

It was snowing this morning. I am very cold right now. Blazen was fast asleep and had his wings unwrapped. I was shivering and got up. Blazen groaned in his sleep but stayed asleep. I walked around the castle and found a window looking in the middle of the castle. I saw a group of assassins in the castle. I ran to Blazen and shook him.

"Blazen, wake up" I whispered, "There are people in the castle."

"_Mm… oh, alright Master. I will get them for you."_

"No Blazen, we have to stick together. Something bad happens when we are alone. Let's go."

We both walked down the flight of stairs. Blazen would sniff and snort every few seconds and would have me stay back. Four assassins jumped out of nowhere, the extraordinary thing is that they never attacked. One of them stepped out and Blazen growled at him. They all looked just like me.

"Greetings, we are all assassins. We know who you are and we are also wanted to be dead. If we all join together, we might stay alive longer."

"I, uh…."

I looked at Blazen not knowing what to do. He stepped up beside me and stared at the assassins. I looked at the one that spoke to me and I nodded. He nodded as well. He made a signal and all of them disappeared. Blazen stood on two paws and towered over me. He held me close.

"_Something doesn't feel right Master. It seems like there are a group of humans coming to kill you."_

"Isn't there always? Jeez, I never get a break from this."

About half a day later, I was looking out the window, and I saw an angry mob. I looked around the castle and saw the assassins with bows ready to fire at them. I found a bow they left me and grabbed it. _Looks like we have to go back to the old medieval days_. I fired right towards the first guy and he dropped dead. All of the other assassins fired and killed the front line. The next line of the mob was armored heavily. They charged and broke the doors open. I ran straight down the flight of stairs and pulled out my swords, dual wielded. About ten guys came up the stairs. I chucked my first sword at a guy and he fell down the stairs. I kicked another making him push over the others. I ran by slicing each guy as I passed. I reached the entrance and I got surrounded. I dropped my sword and reached in my hood slowly, pretending to surrender. I got on my knees and grabbed a grenade in my hood. A captain from the group came up and grabbed my arm. I primed the grenade as he pulled me and I stabbed his throat with my hidden blades. I curled up in a ball and covered my revealing skin. The grenade exploded very close to me and shot me about ten feet outside the castle. I lied there stunned and confused, not even knowing what is going on and what I am seeing. Five people in white jumped out in front of me and charged at the group. A huge black figure jumped out in front of me too, and it purred worriedly. I figured out it was Blazen very quickly. I reached out for his paw. He put his snout on my hand and closed his eyes.

"_I am sorry Master. This is my fault."_

"No….." I coughed blood, "It's mine."

"_Don't be stupid it is mine Master. I wasn't able to save you. We were apart again. Look what happened! You are hurt badly and I was the one fine. I want you to be fine and I would be hurt."_

I looked up at the stars. I was getting weaker by the minute. Blazen moved his head into my sight. His eyes widened. He grabbed my shoulders and legs, then took off. He flew away from the castle and knew that it was a bad place to be. I couldn't see where we were going, but I knew Blazen wasn't going to rest until he found the perfect place.

I felt the ground. Blazen snorted and ran off somewhere. I was going to be unconscious, or I might have been, I don't know. Blazen ran back and spit water all over my face. I jumped and tried to block the water but I hurt too much. Blazen nodded like he finished something. He ran off again. I knew he was doing everything he could to get me better. A few moments later, he picked me up. Blazen carried me and set me on some type of bed. It was comfy, that was for sure. Blazen licked my nose once. I smiled and reached out to him, but he turned down to the scratching. He lied my arm down gently on the bed. He ran off and came back shortly with something but I didn't see it. Blazen got on the bed and curled around me. His body heat was keeping me warm from the snowy outside. Blazen wrapped his wings around me and purred his sleep-making purr.

"_I am sorry Master. I will never let you go from me. You are my life. You ARE my life. Please don't go."_

**December 3**

Blazen woke me up. He was licked my eyelids and purred louder than usual. I guess he wanted to make sure I was still alive. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Blazen touched his snout to my nose and took a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around his giant head. Blazen stood up and helped me get up. I started to stand but I fell shortly after. I stared at the ground as Blazen tried to help me up. He put me on his back and walked slowly around the area. The area was the Oceanside that Blazen saved my life from the wolves. My supplies were still there. He walked me out to the edge of the ocean and stopped. He looked over his shoulder to see if I was alright. I smiled a weak smile towards his gaze. Blazen sat me down on the beach carefully and sat right next to me, towering over me. I looked up at him as he looked around the area to see if there were any intruders around. I leaned on his arm. Blazen looked down at me and purred because I was better.

"M-m-m-mas-s-ster?"

I jumped, "Blazen? Did you just talk?"

"Y-y-yes M-master."

I was overwhelmed. Blazen could now actually speak through actual speech talking instead of thoughts. I grabbed a rock and tossed it to the ocean. The rock made about three skips. Blazen smiled and purred delighted. He picked one up and placed it in my hand. It had some type of symbol on it. The symbol lit up and it surrounded me! I was feeling empowered now. I looked at my hands and had the same symbol on it. Blazen shown me his paw and the symbols were there too.

"M-master, this means that I have a true Master to look after. _I can talk through your mind if you want me to."_

_Yeah, I am used to that._

"_Okay Master. Are you feeling better?"_

_Yeah, a little better. I can walk around, which is good, but still a little weak. I am a little hungry though._

"_I will go get you some fish if that's fine."_

I nodded to him. He flew up to the sky, and then he plunged into the ocean. I looked in the cave for my weapons. I knew Blazen didn't want me to be fighting, but I had no choice. I am a wanted person. I saw my hidden blades, swords, tactile knives, and my bow. I looked in the corner where there was a black cloth. I picked it up and examined it. It was the same hooded assassin outfit I was wearing, but it was black like Blazen's color. I put it on right away and set off towards Berk. Blazen landed right in front of me which made me fall back. I lay there and he was a little angry.

"_You are not going back to kill someone. You HAVE to get better."_

"BLAZEN! I am not going to do this right now! THEY MUST DIE!"

"_You aren't yourself. You have never yelled at me angrily before. There is something wrong with you."_

"Get out of my way you useless reptile!"

I was so furious! I sprinted towards the thriving city. I stood at the edge of the hillside and was arguing with myself.

_If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't be advanced. If it wasn't for me! If it wasn't for me! BLAZEN, he is the one._

I turned to the ocean. I was very angry at him! I sprinted to the cave and made it to the entrance.

"WHERE ARE YA?"

I heard a thud right behind me. I turned around and saw Blazen.

"_Master, I don't want to fight you. Just please be back to yourself."_

I drawled my sword out and charged at him yelling. I swung, he dodged it. I swung again very furious. Blazen grabbed it and dropped me to the ground. He held my face down and was searching my body. He flipped me over and showed his large angry face at my eyes. He looked at my heart and put his paw over it. A bright glow emitted from his paw as I was getting more tired.

**December**** 4**

Blazen licked my eyelids and opened them for me. I looked at his black face and his large green eyes. I felt different, I had no more rage in me. Blazen had been standing over me and I was lying down. Blazen tilted his head wondering. I tried to get up but I fell back on my back. Blazen got behind me and pushed my back up slowly with his snout. I was very exhausted. Blazen sat in front of me and lowered his head to mine. I rest my head on his snout, took a deep breath, and then let it out. Blazen looked at me with concern.

"Blazen, I don't feel any rage anymore."

"_Yes, some other dragon masters might have made the symbol give you hatred to bring yourself to them. I took out the rage from your heart. You are fine now Master."_

"Blazen, I am very sorry what I said back there. I didn't mean it."

"_I know you didn't. You are never like that, I forgive you."_

I smiled at Blazen. He had accidentally cut me from the fight we had. He licked the cut and breathed a little flame to seal it shut. I lied down on the beach and looked at the water. Blazen did so as well with a wing around me. I was surprised that it never snowed at all today. I know at the castle that it was snowing. I guess that the weather was unpredictable. Blazen rubbed his head on my side while purring. I laughed, he was acting like a cat. I looked at my blades and swords. I knew that I still had to survive this islands revolt.

I heard a twig break. I took out my bow and pulled an arrow back ready to fire. Then ten armored soldiers with crossbows and their swords aiming at me. I heard a roar, and I smiled evilly. Blazen came by my side angry at the soldiers. Then a spiky dragon came out of nowhere. It was angry at us. I knew that I couldn't take the dragon myself, so I would have to go against the soldiers.

_Blazen, you going to get the dragon?_

"_Master, this is the one who killed my friend's master. He is here to kill you, he is with them."_

Blazen darted for the dragon as I drawled my sword. The first guy charged at me. He swung his sword, I slid on it with mine and managed to stab him in the chest. The next guy pulled out his crossbow. I kicked him in the gut, stole his crossbow, and gave a cut to the head that killed him. The third guy just started to charge but I stopped him because I shot in right through his armor. Fourth guy tripped when charging so it was an easy kill. Three of the last six charged and attacked at the same time by stabbing. I dropped down as the lunged forward. They all killed each other. I took my bow and fired it at two guys. They both died. The last guy was easy. He charged and missed. I kicked the back of his knees and he dropped down. I took his own sword and stabbed his chest and left the sword. I looked at Blazen's battle. He was getting beat! I charged and stabbed the spiky dragon several times. He growled and grabbed me with his sharp claws. They sunk right into my skin, but I didn't let up. I stabbed it's temples with my hidden blades. It stopped, took a breath in, and let up. The corpse fell off me. I checked up my minor wounds. I looked at Blazen, who was blood drenched. I ran up to him and examined his wounds. He wasn't moving. I found a tree and took some tree bark. I weaved the wounds shut. Blazen opened his eyes weakly. He blinked a few times. I could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

"Blazen, you're going to be alright."

"_No, not this time. Farewell M-m-master."_

I heard a long breath escape him. I was staying on my knees, waiting. Nothing happened. He was gone. I couldn't believe this. Blazen was my life as well, it has no meaning without him. I lay there crying by his dead body. It took me about an hour to recover. I dragged his body inside the cave and covered the body. I got all of my equipment and set off towards Berk. If they wanted me, they can get me. They will have to work for it though.

Berk, the town of hope, fairness, murder. The first two won't ever make sense to me, but the last trait will. I walked right into the city, guards all around, and I made it to the city center. There was a captain guard there convincing people to join.

"Join the guards! Together, we will accomplish whatever is thrown at us! Anyone, step forward!"

I walked up. He grinned and held out his hand. I reached for it, grabbed it, pulled him closer and stabbed him in his neck. His bodyguards came up and grabbed my arms. I pushed them away and stabbed both in their faces at the same time.

"YOU SEE? THEY CANNOT ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING. THE ONLY THING THEY DID ACCOMPLISH WAS GET ME TO SHOW UP. HOW? BY KILLING MY BEST FRIEND! NOW YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR IT!"

I jumped down and killed two more guards. They all charged. One by one I stabbed each one easily. I stole a few swords to even out the matches. It was about twenty killed guards until I was pushed down. They bound my hands and brought me to the tall tower. At the top was Stoick. He was angry at me.

"You, you killed my son. YOU are the one who must pay."

"All of you are the ones trying to kill me! Instead, you killed Blazen! Why would you do that? Kill me instead of him!"

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have killed all of those people. Now you will die."

They brought me to a board extending off the tower. I was pushed to the end of it.

"Any last words assassin?"

"Yeah, how many people does it take to kill a whole group of guards?"

I turned around and kicked him back. The guard behind him swung his sword. I turned around and he cut the rope that tied my hands. I took a sword from the wall and killed him. Three others came and they all were killed instantly from a spin attack. I ran up to Stoick and stabbed his chest. He looked up at me.

"Just one, ME."

He fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees. _What's wrong with me? I am a murderer. Just because of a friend's death._ I walked back to the edge. I closed my eyes, held out my arms, and jumped.

**Blazen****'****s rescue**

_I had waked up in the cave where I first saved Master Donovan. All of my wounds were closed shut by bark. All of the supplies in here earlier were gone. The spiked dragon was dead. I don't remember ever killing it. Master must've killed it. But where was he though? I searched all over the area. The city, he must think I am dead. I jumped and flapped my wings. I flew high in the sky to be stealthy, I didn't want to be seen. I increased my seeing distance and searched for Master. In the tall tower of the city was an attack. A guard flew off the side. I saw Master walk to the edge of the balcony plank hanging on the side of the building. He held out his arms. He was going to jump! I flew as fast as I could to him. He lunged out and never panicked. I caught him just before he hit the ground. He had increased his speed so much that he passed out from the catch. I held him in front of me to see if he was alright. He was covered in blood, but he wasn't hurt. I held him close to my stomach and flew to safety. No, I had to resolve the fight. Nobody was in a talking mood though. And who would talk to a dragon anyway? Well, except Master. But I have to get Master Donovan better, because he might have a broken bone or something._

_About ten minutes later, I had gone to the island ruins. Master was still passed out. He must have been having nightmares because he yelped in his sleep and kicked around. I wish I could've gone in and helped him. I don't like seeing Master scared. I set off very quickly to find food for him and me. I found a deer and killed it. I carried it over quickly to get back to Master. I lied down next to Master, he was crying in his sleep. I licked his face. My back was healing up now. The wounds were closed up. I took out the bark out of the cuts. Master grabbed my leg, but he was still asleep. I scooted closer to him to comfort him. Master had needed my help all along, I need to stay with him. I can't die on him. He was going to commit suicide. I was lucky to save him just in time. Master started groaning._

**He****'****s alive**

I hurt around my neck. It felt like it broke, but I know it wasn't. I opened my eyes slowly, and all I saw was a blur. My vision was clearing up more after I opened my eyes a little more. Blazen was sitting right beside me. He nudged me with his snout. Now I knew I was dead. Blazen was here and I was here. I saw him die, we were both dead.

"_MASTER! You are awake! Oh, I thought you were hurt very badly. You were lucky I caught you before you hit the ground when you jumped off the tower."_

"What? We are dead, aren't we?"

"_No Master, you saved me. But I almost didn't save you. If I went any slower, you would have died."_

I was shocked. Blazen had let out his last breath. I held my head in disbelief and looked down, trying to think this through. The whole world was still against me. I had to make peace with them. Just then, an arrow shot down and just missed me. I looked up and saw a whole group of bowman and swordsman. Blazen ran up to my side. Another arrow shot but I didn't see it. It hit me square in the chest. I held on to the arrow. Blazen looked back at me and shrieked. He knew he couldn't help me right now. He had to save himself, this was a difficult choice for him. Another arrow hit me in the chest again, then another. I dropped to my knees. Blazen ran right over to me. He held onto me.

"_Master, no. This can't be happening."_

I coughed up blood. Blazen looked at my face, the arrows, and then to the enemies. He stood up on two legs and spoke.

"STOP! Are y-you all mad at my Master because he couldn't take the pressure of all peoples on his hands? He dropped out to l-let you choose a better leader, b-but you all still wanted him d-dead! J-just stop this!"

I started to see a little red. Blazen kept giving his lecture, I am sure, but I could barely hear. I looked at the arrows in my chest. I grabbed one, but it was killing me. The pain of the arrows jumped all over my body. Blazen had turned around to point me out, but he stopped. Blazen ran up to me and got on his knees. He propped me up with one arm and rest his other arm on my gut. He just sat there, and I could tell that this wasn't going to end up good. I could he Blazen in my mind.

"_Master, you can't go. Stay with me, be with me. You matter in my life."_

_Blazen, you did something that no other dragon would have done. You stood up to a whole army and spoke to them just for your own master. That takes a lot of skill. You know, ouch, you are the one I needed all along._

I sat there looking at Blazen. My mind was getting really weak that I couldn't understand Blazen. The whole army came up to us, but they never attacked. Blazen was starting to tear up. My eyes were getting heavier. They closed shut, and I was getting very weak. The last thing I heard was a giant roar.

**Death comes**

_Master was dead. The three arrows in his chest had penetrated his heart and lungs. I got angry and roared as loud as I could. I lowered my head to Master and nudged him gently. A tear came from my eyes. I pulled the arrows out of his body. I lied next to his dead body. The army was trying to pry me away, but they couldn't ever separate me from my Master. I wrapped around Master and never left him, even if he was dead. I was never going to leave him. The army gave up and left. I could not ever feel a pulse or any sign of him to come back alive. I looked up to the skies._

"_Father, please do not let my Master be gone. Let me have another chance to protect him and be by his side again. Please, I will keep him safe forever."_

_Just then, the whole sky got dark. A large human stood in front of me and Master. It was Father Thor! He looked at us as I held Donovan in my wings. He was still dead and wouldn't move._

"SO, HE DID DIE. WHAT A SHAME. I SAW IT ALL, AND YOU TALKED TO THE HUMANS BY ACTUALLY SPEAKING! YOU DID THAT TO PROTECT YOUR HUMAN. I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE CHANCE AGAIN, BUT YOU CAN'T GET HIM BACK AGAIN. SO YOU AND, UH, WHAT'S HIS NAME?"

"_This is my Master, Donovan R. Geiger, oh great Father."_

"RIGHT, NOW HE WILL BE YOUNG. I AM HAVING HIM BE 'REBORN' IN SOME WAY. NOW YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM. HE KNOWS ONE THING, AND HE WILL KNOW THAT YOU ARE HIS DRAGON AND YOU ARE HIS PROTECTER. YOU TWO ARE THE ONES TO CREATE WORLD PEACE AGAIN. NOW THE HUMANS WON'T RECOGNIZE EITHER OF YOU TWO. YOU HAVE UNTIL HE IS A CITIZEN OF BERK OR THE UNITED STATES. GOOD LUCK."

**Rebirth**

Something had licked my face. I was bumped a few times. I was even nibbled on a bit. I opened my eyes, and there was Blazen all excited. Blazen ran up to me and tackled me.

"_Master, you are awake! I am so happy!"_

I was confused a little. Blazen jumped back and hung his head down. He told me about what had happened. I couldn't believe it, and he had told me that I am thirteen. He got to choose the starting age to start caring for me. Blazen looked at me with big green eyes. His look seemed familiar to me. It must have been my teacher's cat, Joplin. They were both black, they both had a soothing purr, and they had that large pupil with green surrounding. Blazen came up to me moved my arm to wrap around him. He lied down next to me and looked at me every now and then. The thing was that this whole time I didn't know where we were. I was very tired though. Blazen could tell that I was tired, so he managed to move and let me rest on his body without dropping my head. I looked at Blazen, who was guarding me and was watching for anyone to charge at us. He also reminded me of my dog who would protect me. I let out a whoosh of air. I had been in school and I just now start eighth grade and I am guarded by a dragon now. I don't get why he chose me though. A superior loyal dragon chose just a regular fourteen year-old kid who isn't anything athletic. I may be smart in some ways and good at choral things, but I still am not as athletic as I should be. He looked at me knowing what I was thinking.

"_I chose you because you were in danger. You were attacked by a pack of wolves and were dead for sure. I was flying by and didn't want you to die. As a night fury, we won't let an innocent human die when we are close enough to save them.'_

"So, you only chose me because I was attacked for no reason by wolves?"

"_Not exactly Master. You see, you were part of a prophesy only the night furies know. You fulfilled it but you died. You had stepped down from your country of today's Berk because you would always get injured. So the country got furious and rebelled against you. So you assassinated their next-in-line president and we both almost died. Later the clan of night furies healed us both and you had more rage than you ever had in you. You made one more assassination with almost led you to commit suicide. I saved you, and we had a fight against each other. Your rage took over you and you attacked me, so I extracted the rage out of you. Later, the whole Berk army came and they shot you three times with arrows in the chest. That had killed you. I was lucky to have Thor's mercy and get you back beside me."_

"So wait, I am a Master of a 'night fury', which is you, and he will protect me and care for me until we are both dead?"

Blazen nodded and walked to me. He stood on his two feet and stared into my eyes. His concentration on my eyes was making me lose my balance. I fell onto my knees hard. Blazen dropped down and started to help me up. Sadness came to me. I started to cry and sob. Blazen held me and purred trying to cheer me up. I wouldn't respond to him though.

"_Master, Master what is wrong?"_

"Do I have to leave me family? Do I have to leave them to be with you?"

"_I am sorry Master. But your family doesn't even know you're gone. Thor had created a person just like you to take your place."_

I cried even more. I had to leave my whole family. It is just like losing them all at one time. I have to grow up with a dragon caring for me, that's not natural. Blazen wrapped his wings around me and set his head on top of mine. He rubbed my shoulders as I continued to cry. He purred a soothing purr that somehow calmed me down. He looked at my face and smiled.

"_I used to purr to you like that. You would always calm down to it. I know that you are upset about leaving you family, but I will care for you now. Would you like that Master?"_

"I g-guess so. I don't know if I can leave my family."

"_I will help you get over it Master."_

I lied my head down and stared at the sky. Blazen looked down to me. He was looking at me like in movies where the head was just in your sight and they would just look down. Blazen nudged my head with his snout. I pushed his head away. He nudged me again, a little harder. I pushed him back harder. I was getting a little mad. He pushed me over.

"Blazen quit it!"

I sat there mad at Blazen. Why did he have to take me away from my family? Just so that he could protect me? Protect me from what? Blazen hung his down and sat away from me. He would glance at me every now-and-then. I felt bad. I snapped at a dragon that, I guess, fought alongside me and I died on him. He is just happy to see me alive. I walked over to him and jumped up for a "piggy back" ride on him. He looked back to me and smiled.

"_I can do better than a 'piggy back' ride."_

Blazen got on all fours and spread out his wings. I held on to him by wrapping my arms around his neck. He took off in the air. I was amazed on how the hotness in the air disappeared. I was afraid of heights whenever I had nothing between me and the ground. I was getting scared and Blazen could tell. He landed right away and checked back to see if I was A-Okay. I wasn't though. Never in my life have I flown without anything between me and Earth. I had been in airplanes, but this was different. I fell to the ground in a semi-shock state, and everything froze.

A splash of water hit my face. I jumped back in surprise. I was propped up on a tree. Blazen snorted a few times and gave me a question like purr. I held my head for a while, it hurt badly. Blazen licked my forehead and my cheek. I wiped my cheek and looked behind the tree. I realized that I was at the woods near my home. I saw my house and looked at Blazen.

"_You told me you missed your family. So I brought you back. I can always have the copy of you, but you can have your choice."_

I stood and thought for a moment. I looked at the house and to Blazen. I smiled.

"You know, I always have my family with me. But how often does a fourteen year old teenager get a loyal night fury to protect him?"

Blazen smiled a huge grin and ran up to me. I hugged him and he licked me like a puppy. He pinned my on the ground while licking me nonstop. That's when I heard it, Maggie. She had heard us and barked at us. Maggie was my black lab and she always alerted the family when something was out there. I looked at Blazen with frightened eyes. He grabbed me and put me on his back. He flew away without a trace.

"_Master, I am taking you to where I saved you. Then I will take you to our old home. Get close to me, we are going to go fast."_

Blazen folded his wings in and bolted over the ocean. About a minute later, I saw land. It was an island with a large mountain at the top. We landed to a cave with a corpse there. Blazen looked at it a got a tear in his eye.

"_That's you."_

There were three arrows stuck in the chest. I was wearing some black outfit, but I thought it was awesome. Blazen rubbed his head against my shoulder. I pat him and scratched his head. I could tell he was upset, but I am here for him too. He licked my face and put his snout against my nose. He closed his eyes and was listening to my breath. My brain started to feel weird. Then he opened his eyes and went to the corpse. He reached in the cloak and found a journal. He handed it to me. I opened it and saw my name.

It was a military journal. I read in it:

Day one, there isn't a way off the island. I have managed to get the things I need to survive. I have no telling if there is a person here or an animal here to help or kill me. Communications are offline now and I am weak from the crash. The one thing I need to do is wait.

Day nine, I had encountered a pack of wolves on my fifth day. I was saved by my heroic dragon, Blazen. He is a night fury like Toothless. Blazen seems to be a loyal caring dragon that won't leave my side. I would be surprised if he was beaten at any battle, because this dragon will do anything to keep me alive. He is special.

I looked at Blazen. He was listening to my mind as I read it. He sighed, and then he said to me, _"You actually wrote about what I did. I can't believe I let you down that day."_

He came over to the body and looked over it. He breathed on it, and I blacked out. I opened my eyes and Blazen was standing over me. I was larger, like an adult. I looked at my arms and legs, I was wearing the black outfit. I looked off to the distance and saw my body. Blazen saw, he ran to the body and brought it to me. He carried it like a baby to me.

"_Master, it is you as yourself. You are at your actual body now."_

"Blazen, I can't do this. I need to be in that body, not this one. I want to be the age I just was. I need your care and I can't do it in this body."

I woke up and Blazen was carrying me. He was flying. I was in my original self. Blazen glanced at me and licked my cheek. He landed and set me down. He bowed towards me and smiled. He nudged his he to his back. I hopped on his back. He trotted into a cave. Inside was a whole group of night furies! They all got angry all of a sudden.

"_Take it easy, this is the Great Hero, the prophesy. He died but Thor had given his life back, but we must care for him."_

"_How can we be so sure that this is the Great Hero?"_

"_Master, what did you just read?"_

"It was the journal that I guess I wrote when I was an adult. It had my full name and birthdate."

All the dragons nodded their heads in belief and spoke in dragon so that I couldn't understand. Or that is what I believe. Blazen was saying something to me, but I couldn't understand it.

"Uh-oh, Blazen, I can't understand any of you!"

Blazen made a few purrs and growls, but I didn't even know what he was saying. I sat down and hung my head. I was holding my forehead and shook my head "no". I couldn't believe that now I can't understand my dragon anymore. Blazen sat next to me and nudged me. I didn't answer him. He made a snappy growl and nudged me harder. I heard a few questioning purrs. I looked up and saw a few night furies surrounding me. Blazen was right next to me, and his friends were around me. Blazen held his head to mine. He looked at my eyes and sighed. He couldn't look into my thought anymore, the bond might have been broken because of age. I was too young to Master an adult dragon. Blazen licked my face and got disappointed. I got up and left.

I walked in a grass field. The wind made a rustle in the trees. I looked around and saw a smaller night fury; it didn't look like an adult.

"_Great Hero, why are you leaving?"_

"Because I can't understand Blazen anymore. He's an adult and I am just a kid. He can't communicate with me."

"_But Great Hero, you can't just abandon your companion. You must stick with him even though you can't communicate."_

"What's the use? If he is to raise me, then how will he if we can't talk to each other?"

I walked off. The little dragon ran back to the cave. He stopped and yelled to me.

"_Hero, what are you to do then?"_

"What is there to do? I will just do nothing. If I am attacked, I stay put. I will be dead."

I walked off to the forest. There was a tombstone there next to another. One said "Toothless" and the other said "Hiccup". I looked at the dates. Hiccup's death was close to my other life's death. That means that we must've been killed by the same person. I had a sudden flashback. I killed him and Toothless. I saw how I healed Blazen for the first time. I regained my coordination. I looked at the grave of Toothless. I held my hand how and concentrated. A green fluorescent glow emitted from my hand and went into the grave. It wasn't a bit until the energy was sucked out of me. Something was rising from the grave. Toothless broke out of it. He looked around and saw me, very weak. He sniffed me and snorted.

"_You, how did you bring me back?"_

"Toothless, I don't know if you remember me, but I am sorry for what I did to you. I hope you will forgive me for what I did. But I need your help. Blazen and I can't understand each other and, oh never mind. I might as well go and die. We are never going to be able to talk to each other again."

"_Wait, you would rather die than to be with him? I know what you did to me but I will say this, you had saved his life by killing me. You used to be his life and he was yours, and now you want to end yours after he brought you back?"_

I walked to a nearby tree. It was tall and was sturdy. I climbed up all the way to the top. I looked down and saw Toothless still looking at me. He was persuading me to get down. I slipped on the top and fell. The tree was as tall as a tall condo, and I saw Blazen diving after me. He was right in front of me until I hit my head on a tree-branch.

**Friendship**

My head was sore and my neck hurt badly. For some reason, my leg killed though. I opened my eyes and saw Blazen and Toothless. I was in a recovery bed made by the night furies. Blazen was looking up to the sky and closed his eyes. Toothless did so as well.

"_Master, are you alright?"_

I was shocked, Blazen talked to me.

"My leg kills."

I took the bed sheet off and saw it. I had a prosthetic leg. Blazen was upset. He had never seen me like this before. Toothless had to relive this all over again. He agreed to take care of me with Blazen because Hiccup was still gone. Blazen looked at me with gloomy eyes.

"_I am so sorry Master. The only way I could've caught you before hitting the ground was to bite your leg. It was the only way to save you. We had to amputate it, I do not feel good about what I did. The hardest part about it was to actually bite you."_

I flung my head back and looked at the sky. Blazen and Toothless looked down on me. Blazen rest his head next to mine and Toothless lied down next to me. The both felt very sorry for what happened. I was in pain emotionally and physically. I couldn't believe that I was going to commit suicide. I cried. Blazen raised his head and knew why. He licked my tears away and let me cry. I was so sad that I was going to kill myself for selfish reasons. Toothless sat there and was upset to see me cry. He had never heard a person cry before. He was looking at Blazen to learn what to do. Blazen purred his soothing purr which made me stop. Toothless examined me and also tried the purr. It was similar but not exact. I scratched both of them.

I swung my legs around the bed. I got up and tried a step with my new leg. I stumbled a little. Both of them were observing me walking to see how I was doing. I took another step and fell. Blazen caught me and brought me back up. Toothless came to my side. I wrapped my arms around both of their large necks. They helped me walk around a bit. It was amazing how their ingenuity was. They were able to make a leg that would bend at my command. It was like I still had the leg, just that I didn't feel pain in it. It took me a long time to get used to my leg. Without the feeling in it, I couldn't tell if I hit the ground or not.

I took a break and sat down by the ocean. The beach had the richest sand there could ever be. Blazen and toothless came to both of my sides. It was like they were my guardians sent from heaven. I don't even know why I need the protection. Why am I not able to be with society anymore either? I am getting pretty suspicious on what they are hiding from me.

"Blazen, Toothless, what are you guys hiding from me? I know that I don't need all of this protection when nobody is out to get me."

Blazen sighed. _"Look Master, when you are old enough to attack someone, like now, and you go to a civilized area, there will be one of the enemies that was going to kill you there. They will try and kill you. Toothless is here to protect you as well. Thor said there was another part to the prophecy, but we have to figure it out."_

Blazen lied down behind me to allow me to relax. Toothless looked at Blazen and smirked a little. He thought it was funny how Blazen and I were good friends. I thought of Blazen as a pet/ friend. I guess he thought of me as his life, Master, and family. I felt bad for Toothless though. He lost his master and watched Blazen with his. Toothless could somehow tell what I was thinking. He tackled me playfully and licked my face all over. Blazen came over and played with Toothless by practice fighting. They both wanted me to join to give me practice and for them to defend, or something.

I charged and jumped onto Blazen. He flung me over his head and held me down. He nibbled on my skin like he was biting it. I pushed his head away. I got up and charged at Blazen again, but Toothless got me instead. He then opened his jaw and shown me his mouth to imitate that he ate my head. I laughed.

"Well, I guess I am not good enough to fight either of you. Both of you are better than me."

"_Don't worry, we can still train you. The funny thing is that you usually hear of a human training a dragon, but a dragon is training a human. That is hysterical!"_

I jumped onto Blazen's back and took a stick and slid it across his neck. He laughed and licked my face. I always loved his laugh. It had some weird low sound to it like with many other sounds, but it was a unique laugh. Toothless looked at me and laughed as well.

"_Looks like you are good enough to get us. You just got Blazen, so I guess you can get me too."_

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey Blazen, can you take me to Hiccup's grave. I want to try something."

Blazen took me to the grave. I stared at the gravestone and concentrated a bit. I sighed, I couldn't do it. Toothless came up to me and rubbed his head on my arm. Then there was a sudden thud. I looked around as both Blazen and Toothless came closer to me to protect me. There was a rustle in the trees. A blue, giant dragon came into view. It had a yellow V on its snout. There was a yellow X on its chest too. It had a knife-like horn on its snout as well. It had huge muscles on its arms and legs. The dragon seemed like it was unstoppable. I just hope it wasn't here to kill us.

"What do you want?"

"Are you Donovan Geiger?"

"Uh, yes."

"Come with me, or your dragons will die."

"_You will never take my Master from me, never!"_

"_Like you are a match for me, I speak your language and the boy's. Try me."_

I ran away. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. The giant dragon was after me. He reached down and grabbed a hold of me. I saw Blazen charge at him but he hit me by accident. The dragon let go of me on the ground and actually defended me from my own dragons. I only saw what was left of the attack, Blazen and Toothless were losing.

**New guardian**

This area was different from the gravesite area. This place was more colorful, but not as real either. I was all alone on the ground. I looked around and saw a little blue creature walking out of the forest. It ran up to me and waved at me. I was confused, but I waved back with a fake smile.

"Hi Donovan, I am Veemon. You might remember me as a large dragon. I am also Exveemon, that large dragon that defended you from those black dragons that attacked you. I am your friend and protector now."

"Wait, you killed them? They were my dragons. Blazen was trying to get me but he accidentally hurt me. How's come that you are protecting me now?"

"Well I am sorry, but I did kill them. But I have to protect you from the true enemy. He is searching you to make you his slave. If he does that, then the whole digiworld will become corrupted!"

"Wait, digiworld? Where are we?"

"The digiworld is my home world. I have been watching you and so have other digimon. We digimon are to kill the Dark Emperor before he destroys our world. We have seen what your skills are like and so has the Emperor. We had to get to you before he did. Now he will do anything to make sure that you are dead. The other digimon are willing to protect you forever. I am your personal guardian and I must do anything to make sure that nothing bad happens to you. I can change into Exveemon to protect you or to make you feel comfortable. I know that you are confused."

"Um, sure, you can turn into Exveemon. I just want someone familiar here. So now you are my guardian. Then what do I do?"

Veemon transformed into Exveemon. He sat down next to me. He started off in a low grumbling voice, "Well you are supposed to kill the Emperor. We are to help you get to him, but we can't assist in killing him. We can only heal you and give you things."

I was overwhelmed. I just get a night fury and I bring one from the dead. Now they try to defend me and die. Now I have a new guardian that is a digimon, which I don't even know what it is, and he tells me that I have to kill a certain person. I sat there thinking, I didn't know what to do.

"Are you alright Donovan?"

"I am not sure. My life at this age is really confusing now. I was in a normal life for thirteen years and now for the rest of my life I have to live in wonder if I will die today or the next day."

"It will be alright. I will help you understand things and you will be safe with me. You are the hero that digiworld needs. I am here to help you become that hero."

"But how? I don't have my fighting skills that I was told that I used to have, I am not strong, or brave, and I am chubby. How can I be the hero?"

Exveemon put his hand over his heart.

"Inside, inside you are the hero. On the outside you might not seem like anything as you say, but you are considerate for others and will do anything to win. You can become the hero you want to be if you stick with me. What do you say? Will you come with me?"

He stuck he large hand out. I looked at his giant hand and then to his head. His red eyes were flaming back to me. The black surrounding his eyes was making a special detail to his look. I stuck my little hand out and touched his hand. He lightly clenched his hand on mine. He brought his other hand and picked me up to bring me eye to eye with each other.

"We are lucky that you are actually willing to do this. Most people would not take the chance of death just for us. We promise that you will be prepared and we won't let you fall."

He raised me to his head. I jumped on and held on around his neck. He opened his wings and took off. As we were in the air, he had me go to his horn. I thought he was crazy to have me walk to it while at high winds. I got up and walked towards it slowly. I lost my balance and fell off. He caught me right away and put me back on his head.

"Once you are ready, you will be able to walk against the high winds and repel against any obstacle."

We landed in the middle of a stranded area. He let me get down. I walked around and saw a shield. I picked it up. He was satisfied. He got down on all of his arms and legs and took a breath in.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Training."

He let out all his breath towards me. It was like a powerful windstorm. I took the shield and held it in front of me to block out the wind. I dropped the shield and looked at Exveemon. He was pushing a large object to me.

"Prevent it from reaching the rock back there."

I charged at it and pushed on it. I was using what I learned in my football practices against it. I chopped my feet and hit it low. Exveemon was too strong for me and shoved it so hard that I hit a nearby tree. I was very disoriented. Exveemon came to me and got on his knees to see me better. He couldn't see me, so he turned back into Veemon. He came up to me and was waving his hand in front of me for a response. I blinked several times to clear my vision. Veemon was looking all over me to see if I had any serious injuries.

"Are you alright Donovan? You took a hard hit from that. I was really pushing you hard. I will be my careful with you."

"No, you are fine. I told you that I wasn't strong. I should just forget all of this. I am not going to be able to do this."

"With our help, you can become what we need you to. Just stick with it, just for us. We need you."

"I-I don't know… This is the hardest thing I could do."

Veemon pulled me out to the open and turned back into Exveemon. He knelt down and put his hand around my back.

"With us together, you will learn how to become the hero I need you to. If you are the true friend like I am to you, would you risk your life to save me."  
"I probably would. I guess now that I need you to survive in this world."

"A probably? That's it? It doesn't seem like you are willing to risk your life for a friend."

"No, no of course I am. It is just, would I be able to have the ability to do it?"

"You will. Come on, let's get you ready."

I climbed onto his back and hung on to his neck. He walked down a trail searching for somewhere for me to train.

"So, Exveemon, what is it like to be a tall digimon that can destroy almost anything?"

"It seems like an honor. Having to be one of the most powerful has its advantages and disadvantages."

I slid of him and stood next to him. I figured out an idea for training.

"I know what I could do. I can run a long distance with some obstacles in the way."

"You know, that isn't a bad idea. Ok, start running. I will give you obstacles."  
I ran away down the trail. He threw a log in front of me. I mantled over it. There were many things that I had to jump over, dive, mantle, push, and even tackle. But there was one thing that I didn't think I could do. There was another digimon in front of me. It looked like one that wanted to kill me.

"Donovan, hold on! I am coming!"

The digimon attacked me. It threw its hand down, but I dodged it. It grabbed a hold of my leg and threw me over the trees. Exveemon caught me just before I hit a tree. They both were on the attack for a while. The enemy digimon was grabbing for me but Exveemon wouldn't let it. I ran away from the attack and hid in a tall tree. They were attacking even longer after that. I was soon captured by a group of attackers. I remember how Blazen described them, and these were the same exact people. They were taking me away, but I wasn't going to give up. I drop-kicked a guy in the shin. I tackled another, but two people grabbed my arms. I saw Exveemon check back on me and he saw what was happening. He couldn't help me though. The other digimon was occupying him from keeping me safe. I turned to see a guy with a club and another with a bag. I was hit with the club.

**Captured**

I didn't know what happened. I heard banging.

"Wake up kid. And don't try anything to get out. Since you have been out for three days, you get your food."

The guy chucked food at me. It was only crackers. I ate them very quickly since I was starving. I noticed a little paperclip on the ground. I took it and went to the door. I pick locked the door and opened it. There was a guard who never even notice. I stole his knife and stabbed him. I took the body and placed it in the cell. I salvaged all of the weapons and ammunition he had. My escape was going to be difficult. I am sure, though, that Exveemon is on his way to rescue me. I peered around the corner, there were no guards. I made my way cautiously down the hallway. I heard a lot of metal sliding and clanking, like there was a battle taking place.

Around the corner was a line of enemies firing crossbows. I looked around the same area and saw a line of swordsman holding off some attackers. Someone grabbed my back. I kicked behind me and turned, there was two enemies. I took the salvaged sword I had and drawled it out. One attacked as I took it out. I dodged him and stabbed his back, but I left the sword. The other charged. I grabbed his wrist, elbowed his arm joints, and stole his sword. I stuck it into his chest. I ran to a nearby door. I opened it, and there was a bridge outside. I sprinted across it, but then an explosion made the bridge collapse. I was falling down 50 stories high in the air. I saw Exveemon flying in the air searching for me. He found me and bolted after me. I was yelling for my life as I flailed my arms trying to slow down my fall. He caught me just in time and landed right away.

"Donovan, are you alright? It has been three days."

"I am very hungry, thirsty, and tired."

"Well at least you aren't dead. I'll get you back to the training area and get you food."

"Ex, were those guys on our side?"

"Well the ones that took you are working for the Emperor. The ones fighting them are the ones who are against the Emperor and also knew that you were in there. So we all attacked in order to destroy the castle and to get you alive."

"That castle seems so familiar."

I knew what it was like. It was the castle on where I met the Assassin group. I sure did miss Blazen. He was my best friend. Now I have Exveemon. He is now my best friend to protect me. And now I have a purpose in my life that I finally figured out. I have to be a hero, a legend.

It wasn't even a half hour before we reached the training grounds. Ex left to the forest to get food. I could tell that my systems were shutting down. I couldn't move as much and I was getting very tired. Ex came out of the forest very quickly and gave me the food he found. He killed a deer and quickly cooked it. He handed it to me, but I couldn't move my arm enough to get the chunk of meat. He forced the food in my mouth, made me chew, and then swallow. He was making me eat everything he got me, even though I didn't like some of the things. It was a gross and painful half hour. Ex had forced me to eat almost half my body weight. He made me stay awake the whole time to make sure that I would start to move.

After an hour, I was starting to come back. Exveemon had turned into Veemon a while ago. He fell asleep on my arm. I had a headache and an upset stomach. Veemon woke up but wouldn't get up. I kicked him because I was mad at him. I don't get why he stuffed me with all that junk. He got up and got very angry. I decided it was the best time to run. I sprinted away into the forest. He was right on my tail. I could tell he was furious. I ran across a bridge. Right as I was getting to the end of it, the bridge snapped. Veemon was at the beginning of the bridge, since I was getting a good lead against him. The middle of the bridge split apart and so did the ends. My end, however, had a small part of bridge hanging on the end. I reached for it desperately and held on to it for my life. At the bottom of the cliff was a long fall to death. Veemon was looking around at the other end to help me. He changed back into Exveemon, but I fell just as he did that. The part-bridge snapped off the end and sent me plummeting to my death. Ex dove after me. He caught my leg and threw me up to the top. He came up and turned back to Veemon.

"Thanks."

He kicked my shin really hard. I grabbed my shin and looked at him angrily. He gave me the same look back. Then he smiled, satisfied. I walked away and looked at the cliff. I could've died just now.

"Sorry Dono, I was just a little angry at you for kicking me."  
"I should be the one sorry. You saved my life by rescuing me from the castle and got me food right away. I was angry at you for forcing me to eat the things I hated to eat. Then you risked your life to save me."

"Well, what can you say? I would risk anything for my friend."

He hit me twice, softly, on my calf. I had him hang onto my back to let me carry him. I felt bad for what I did. All he was doing was protecting me; I shouldn't punish him for that. I fell to my knees. Veemon jumped off my back and came to my face to see what my problem was.

"Veemon, how long do I have until I have to fight the Emperor?"  
"You probably have about two weeks. But if you don't quit on me and the digiworld, then you will be stronger than most of the digimonsters. Just believe in yourself."

"I don't know. Can I go back to my world to think?"  
"Um, okay, sure."  
In an instant, we were back on the isle of Berk. Veemon was looking around in curiosity. I told him to let me go around myself for a bit. I walked off until I couldn't see him. I sprinted to the night fury cave. Right as I entered, a crowd of them came to me.

"Where is Blazen? Is he alive?"

"_Yes, but you aren't welcome here."_

Just then, Blazen came up to me.

"Blazen, you don't know how happy I am to see you!"  
_"You aren't my Master anymore."_

"What are you talking about Blazen?"

"_You have followed the prophecy. I wouldn't believe it, but it is true. You have left the night furies to go with another protector. It says that you both will destroy the old protector, but I won't let you."_

He attacked me, but I dodged him. All of the other night furies got out of the way to not get hurt. I ran to the top of the island. If there was one thing I remembered was that there is a sword at the top. Blazen flew in the air and shot purple flame balls at me. I was lucky that he was missing, or just that I was dodging them all. I ran past Veemon, who was looking at flowers for some reason. I sprinted for my life to the sword. Blazen dove down and tackled me. I turned around and kicked his face multiple times. That made him really mad. He hit me away and flew up to the sky, high. I took my chance to climb up the steep side. Veemon was looking up at me.

"Dono, what is happening?"

"I have to kill Blazen to save my life!"

I got right to the top when Blazen blasted me nearby. I still had a hold on the edge. I managed to pull myself up just barely. Just then, Blazen landed right behind me. I dashed for the sword and grasped it. I pulled it out with most of my strength. He swung his tail at me. I lifted the sword to where it cut off his tail. He made a yelp-ish bark at the part tail. I got onto his back and touched the sword under his neck.

"Blazen, you brought this to yourself."

"_All that stuff I said back then about loving to be your protector, they were all lies!"_

He bit my shoulder very hard. I screamed in pain and stabbed his neck. He fell to the ground with a thud. I fell in agonizing pain. I left my shoulder and sprawled all over the ground. I wouldn't move. I just lied there, just wanting death to come.

Veemon came up to me and examined my large wound quickly. He turned into Ex and picked me up. He took the sword with us. He shot straight back to the digiworld. He looked place to place trying to find help. I looked at my shoulder and saw the blood oozing out. Ex saw how weak I was getting. I was letting up. I couldn't fight the wound.

"Dono, don't worry. I will get you the help you need. Just survive through this!"

"Ex…. This is not good…. Not good…."

"Dono, no! Stay with me! HEY! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I NEED HELP FOR MY FRIEND!"

The blood covered my entire body. I was in the worst state I could be. I could just feel all of my muscle letting up and dropping. My whole vision instantly went black after Ex was done yelling. I couldn't hear anything after he said friend. He would look back at me as he was yelling. But he stopped, and everything went black.

**Victory**

I was in pain all over my upper body. It stung very badly that I would just cut my head off to end the pain. I opened my eyes slowly. It was very bright. I looked around and blinked several times. There, Veemon was standing next to me. I was lying on a very comfortable bed and was low enough for Veemon to look down to me. He raised the bed and went back into Exveemon. He put a claw on my chest and sighed, he was a little upset about the pain I was in. Another digimon came up to us. I was scared, I didn't know if he was on our side or not.

"Relax, I am here to help you with the fight against the Emperor. My name is Growlmon."

This digimon was red with nuclear hazard signs on his shoulders and chest. I didn't mind though, as long as he was on my side then I am fine with it. I looked at my leg because it felt different, the prosthetic leg. The leg was back! There was no wooden leg anymore, it was my actual leg. I looked up at the two in confusion.

Growlmon said, "Well, Ex here helped me with it. His 'X' on his chest and my 'Nuclear' marks helped heal your leg back and your chest."

Ex then told me, "It is our gift for you Donovan. After all, you did prove that you do have your fighting capabilities."  
I started, "But I don't have those capabilities."

"Yes you do Dono. You killed a dragon all by yourself with no help. You maneuvered many obstacles and fireballs and you never gave up. You did it for the sake of your life."

"Well, I guess so."

I was upset though. I had killed my old best friend because I am now helping the digiworld. It was like that I have done the last thing I would ever want to do in my life. But I had to, he was going to kill me. I looked at the sword in my hand. Blazen's blood was stained onto the sword. This will be my remembrance of him, or should I get rid of it. After all, he did want to kill me. Then again, he was my friend for a while. But now Ex is my friend, I don't need to remember of Blazen. I asked Ex to clean it for me. The sword will be my first weapon against any enemy.

"Here you go. A clean sword for your glorious battle against the Emperor."

"Yeah, yeah. Could you help me get up?"

"I don't know about that. You could hurt your chest even more."

"Just help me, I don't want to stay lying down."

Ex knelt down by me and slowly lifted my back up. He then lifted me onto my feet and set me near a tree to support myself. I leaned on the tree. My legs felt alright and so did the rest of me. I looked at the sword on the ground. It glimmered to me. I grabbed the grip on it. I froze as flashbacks came from me and Blazen defending each other at the castle that I was at from enemy raiders. I had some type of an assassin outfit and I was much older.

I came back to my senses. Ex leaned his head down to look me in the eye. He patted me a bit to see if i would respond.

"Donovan, are you okay?"

"Oh, um, yeah I am fine. I just had a, uh, flashback of something."

I walked around a little bit to get my leg strength back. I did some parkour around the area to get my reactions back as well. I wanted a challenge on my parkour skills. Ex had seen the maneuvers I did and was already making a course. It was very large and had a good challenge that I wanted to test. He studied the course and was satisfied. Ex and Growlmon were both looking it over and then both gestured me to test it out.

I gave this "puppy" (my word for thingy) a shot. I charged at the first obstacle. All it is was a thing just to mantle. That was a piece of cake. The next thing was a double wall bounce. Two walls were right next to each other with a dead end. I charged and jumped on one wall, then I bounced to the other, and I did it a third time to reach the top. The next obstacle was a simple wall run up to the top of it. I managed to pull it off. There was a drop-off below but had poles to swing and jump off one another. That pulled me around to a collage of things. Ex had put in spikes and other dangerous things to get my true skill out. I dove over some spikes and summer-salted on the floor after the impact. I climbed up a nearby wall and jumped off it to land on the other side of a wall of spike. A shield was randomly laying here so I took it. The shield was a great thing for this next part. Both walls on either side of me had triggered dart shooters. But the finish was just up here too. I pulled out the shield and charged. A few darts fired, but I deflected them. I dove and landed on a ton of triggers, but they were high shooters. I got up and jump over the last triggers. I turned the corner and saw my challenge. There was a large group of bandits were right there to attack. Ex came to my side and gave me my sword.

I whispered, "Did you have them here?"

"No" he said, "they just got here."

I held the sword out and had an attack pose of some sort. They all charged at the same time. Ex let out a roar and shot his X attack and wiped out most of them. I attack a guy and jabbed his chest.

"Where's Growlmon?" I yelled.

"He is busy protecting our back."

"So I guess this is a part of the test?"

"No, but it can be. Survive and you pass. Deal?"

"No problem."

I spun around in circles with the sword and took out about six guys. The last one ran. I took one of the dead corpse's spears and threw it at the guy. All I saw was him turn around and get leveled to the ground.

Ex patted my back and chuckled a little. I was a little confused on why he was laughing and why he was happy.

"You, you have shown that you do have the worthiness to be the savior of the digital world. You killed a dragon, maneuvered many obstacles in parkour, and destroyed a mass group of enemies. I am honored to be your primary protector."

"Let me ask you this Ex, were you a protector of anyone else before?"

"Well, there was this one that I did protect. His name was Davis. Man was he a lot of work. It took him awhile to get his courage and friendship calls. He was trying to trick me to become a champion too. Well, he left me here because he was getting too busy and he said he was too old for this stuff now."

"I can just say that I have no more life in the real world anymore. I have no more family or friends in there. But here, I am someone. I have a protecting friend and I am the key to saving this world."

"Yeah, and you can also become part of the digital family with me. You and me, we are like brothers together."

"It is you and me, Exveemon, till death. So where is this, Emperor? I want what he has to give me."

"Well, all we know is that he is constantly on the move and that he has one of the largest digimon protecting him; as well as a few smaller ones. You will be able to eliminate the weaker ones, but you will need our help with the most powerful. No digimon can kill the Emperor, so you need to kill him."

"Take me around the digiworld, I need to kill him."

"Alright, I will get the others ready and we will leave shortly."

He lowered his large hand down to me. I climbed onto it and he raised me to his head. I climbed onto his neck and held on. He took off and we searched for hours. We had alerted our allies that we were going to attack.

On our way, I made some tomahawks and darts to get people from range. The Emperor knows what a challenge I am so he is going to get as many people as he can to kill our resistance. It is amazing that I am only now fourteen, since my birthday happened, that I am leading an entire group just to help me get one target. I divided the resistance into four groups: artillery, archery, cavalry, and infantry.

**Arrival**

"Hey, psst, Dono. Wake up, we found him. Wake up, we need you for this."

"What?" I yawned, "We are here?"

"Yeah, the resistance is ready to surprise attack them. Are you ready?"

I got my stuff together and all my equipment. I had fallen asleep on the flight searching for the Emperor. He was about three football fields away. I signaled for the artillery to get in a line and ready to fire. I did the same with the archery group. I got the cavalry ready for charging in the front lines. I would charge with the infantry and would keep Ex in a backpack, as long as if he agrees to turn into Veemon and actually get in the bag.

"Ex, could you turn into Veemon and get inside my backpack? You can turn back once I need you to."

"Whatever you say, you are in charge here."

He turned into Veemon and got in the bag. I got ready to sprint. This terrain was a flat plain with no cover. We were on a random larger hill that looked down to the Emperor, who was on a large wooden structure build somewhat like a boat. Growlmon turned into Guilmon and got in the bag with Veemon.

"Man, you guys are heavy."  
"Sorry, it won't be long."

I signaled the archers and cannons to fire. The cavalry took off and so did we. As we sprinted, the whole group screamed war cries. The enemies were confused and charged once each individual desired. Soon after 100 yards, I began to slow up.

"Dono, you can't be tired yet."

"Running with all this weight on my back is really wearing me out."

They both hopped out and turned back to their larger forms. Growlmon charged into the battle and attacked the larger digimon. Ex stayed with me to make sure I wouldn't get struck down.

I regained my energy very fast and charged again. An enemy charged at me and swung his sword. I dropped to the ground and kicked his face as I was coming back up. I drawled my sword and sliced his chest. I sheathed it and charged into the battle. Another guy came up to me. I tackled him and stabbed him with my tomahawk. I took it out of him and chucked it at a nearby ally who was about to get killed. He got up and nodded his head to me. I did the same back. I charged to the large structure that the Emperor was on. I climbed up about halfway until I was attacked by a large digimon. He was dark and had the large horn like Ex. It grabbed me and was crushing me slowly. Growlmon punched its face, and that made it drop me. Growlmon caught me and set me on the top of the structure. There, the Emperor was observing the battle. He never noticed me there. I took out my darts and blowpipe and shot his neck. He turned around and walked up to me. I took out a tomahawk and threw it at him. He caught it and threw it back. I sliced it with my sword. He took out a glowing sword and motioned me to go and get him. I charged and swung my sword right at his head. He broke my sword with his. At that very moment, flashbacks of Blazen came back. That was my only memory of him.

He was laughing hard thinking that I gave up. I looked at him with flaming eyes. He made me furious. I clenched my fists and walked up to him and punched his face. He dropped to the ground from the force. I took a tomahawk and stabbed his throat. He gurgled up blood and died slowly. I left him there to suffer. I got off him and looked out to the battlefield. Our team was dominating. The cannons really did the trick at the beginning. The cavalry got most of them before they were ready. Most of the archers came to close range. The large black digimon was killed and Ex just killed the last one. Everyone cheered in triumph.

I got stabbed in the back. I looked behind me and saw the Emperor just barely alive have his arm out like he just threw it. I pulled it out and threw it back. It stuck to his face and he dropped dead. I fell to my knees. I felt the thuds of Ex's feet pound the ground. His giant hand came in front of me and stopped me from falling. I flung my arms over his finger. He brought me up to eye level. He gasped.

"Ex, I did it. I saved your world."

"Yeah you did. Now I am going to repay a favor to you. I am going to save you now. Just hang in there. You are going to be fine."

"I can't…I can't move."

"Just keep talking to me. I need you to stay awake. I will get you better quickly."

He rushed around and kept moving from side to side with his head. I could tell that he was worried and was moving very quickly. He checked up on me and his expression was very different.

"No, come on, keep talking."

"My back hurts…..it hurts…ouch….i am in agonizing pain Ex... hurry…"

"No, don't die! You just became the hero you needed to be! You can't die from just a stab in the back."

**Ex****'****s story**

Well, let me just say, that I was searching for help. Yeah it is me Exveemon, but Donovan is hurt bad. I held him in my hands with my care. He suddenly stopped talking and dropped himself to me. I shook him a bit. I looked at my hand; it was drenched with his blood. He was bleeding out and I wasn't doing anything.

"Dono, Dono! Wake up, speak to me!"

I realized that he was still breathing. He is at a low-life state right now. I set him on the back of my neck. I searched for a place for him to rest. I need to keep him alive. His life is in my hands now. I need to keep him alive for his sake. He has his whole life ahead of him and we used his life for our advantage. I can't let him die for our problem. He deserves to live just like the rest of us.

I put him on a bed-size leaf for him to rest. I rushed quickly to get him any help that I he needs. I suddenly found Growlmon.

"Ex, is everything alright."

"He is hurt bad. It is only a matter of time before he will die. We must hurry and get him the help he needs before he dies."

Growl rushed into the forest and quickly came back with the plant I needed to heal Dono. I rushed over to him. I became very short. I am now Veemon. But how? He has become so weak that I am getting affected by it. I crushed the plant and put it into his mouth. I forced him to chew up the plant and swallow. He groaned. I knew that he was still out cold. I just hope that he will be alright once he wakes up. I put my hand on his forehead. He groaned in pain.

Well, he was going to live. He isn't going to be sick either, just a little sweaty. He is lucky to have us. We are lucky to have him. He freed the digiworld from the Emperor and risked his life for us. He is the true friend. I know that I and he are friends. We both risked our lives for each other.

I stayed with Dono for hours. He would groan and yelp sometimes. I just couldn't help but know that he was hurt. His eyes would move around a lot and he would flail his arm around. I had to hold him down sometimes when he would get out of control. He was clenching his head right now, he was awake.

**Awake and alive**

I held my head, it was hurting really bad. I took a large breath in and held it. I opened my eyes and saw Ex standing over me. He placed his hand on my chest.

"You saved us. Now you are the living hero ready for anything."

"Ex, you-"

"Yes, we saved you too. You are now better."

I felt my back, there was no cut anymore. Ex held out his hand with something in it. There were gloves in it. I took them and put them on. They were knuckle gloves. I sat up, and I saw that there was nobody but us around. I got up and walked around. Ex motioned me to the path of trees. I walked into the path. On the other side was a giant celebration. There were guards at attention to me. I walked by and some of the guards were escorting me to the castle in front of me. One of the guards came up to me and told me, "We, as the nation, would be honored if you would be our Emperor."

"Thanks, but no. I would be glad to just be the protector, not the leader."

Ex looked at me in confusion.

"Dono, why did you pass that opportunity up?"

"I can't be that responsible. I already am a great parkour expert, thanks to you, but I can't just go straight to an Emperor. I am sorry, but I want to go to my world. I have to get back to my family."

"But you said that you didn't have one."

"I do. It is just that Blazen took me from them and got a replacement of me. I just have to eliminate him and get back in my place."

"Or, you can just stay here and be in the digital family. Me and you, that is what our family is. I _am_ your guardian here. Just please, stay here. You are what you always wanted to be here."

"Alright, just let me think for a bit."

I walked off into the forest. I paced a bit. The argument between was very difficult to resolve. I walked into the forest even deeper without realizing it. At the center of the forest was a giant, thick tree. I looked around and saw a black figure forming. I took out a tomahawk and got ready for an attack. Blazen was there.

"_Why did you do it?"_

"Do what?"

"_You killed me. Why did you?"_

"I did it to protect myself! You were going to kill me!"

"_Thor is upset as well. He gave me the second chance to protect you. You abused that chance and killed me. Thor is sending me back to kill you. All night furies are on the search to get you. There is no place to run. You will soon be dead. Only then will you suffer."_

"Blazen, if it is worth anything right now, I am sorry. Okay? I _am _sorry. I am not just saying that. If you wouldn't have attacked me, I wouldn't have killed you. I did that for my protection. Please don't bring danger on all the night furies."

"_Too late."_

He disappeared almost instantly. Ex came out of nowhere. He knelt down to me. I looked at him with wide eyes of fear.

"Are you alright Donovan?"

"They're coming, they are coming to kill me. I have no chance. I won't stand up against them."

"What, who? Well that doesn't matter. This whole world is on your side for saving it. We will all defend you for saving us. Who is coming after you?"  
"Them." A night fury, out of nowhere, flew down and blasted a tree nearby me. Ex ran up to the dragon and killed it instantly. He checked back on me. I was shocked with fear. A whole species of dragons were after just me. There was no chance for me. Ex ran up to me and shook me softly. He brought me up to eye-level with him.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"They are going to kill me. The night furies, they want me dead. Blazen wants me dead for killing him."

"I will defend you from them. That's what brothers do for each other."

"What, we are brothers?"

"Just like I said, we are family. If you don't have any family in the real world, then you and I are family."

"So what do we do, since the night furies are after me?"

"Well we will alert the area and tell them to spread the word for a massive defensive attack against the night furies."

I paced a bit. I knew that if I used bullets, it wouldn't hurt them as much. If I used rockets, then that would kill them easily, but they could dodge them easily. I need some way to survive the blasts of the purple fire. I know I can dodge those, but I can't survive all of them. I know what I need.

"There is some armor that I used to wear. There is a dead corpse on the beach of the island that we were earlier. That body has the armor, suit, and equipment. It could help me survive. The only thing that will kill me with the armor on is the crushing bite of the night fury."

"Alright, I will get you there quickly and back out."

He put me on his shoulder. I held onto his neck when he traveled to Berk. I jumped off him and he caught me just before I hit the ground. He set me down. I searched around for the direction to the beach. I located the beach. I sprinted to the glimmering sandy beach with the corpse rotted into a skeleton. I got down to the dead body that was once me. I took off all the armor and equipment. All that was left was the assassin robe. Was I worthy for such an honor? Yes, I have proven my parkour skills and defeated an Emperor. I put on the robe quickly and examined it instantly. The robe fit perfectly and with the armor on and equipment, this made me look awesome! Ex looked at me and his jaw dropped a bit. He was overwhelmed on how this perfectly fit me.

I suddenly heard the ear-screeching roar of a night fury going to attack. I dropped to my knees and covered my ears to stop the screeches tearing my ears apart. Ex picked me up and brought me up to his chest. I let go of my ears and held out my hands. I felt so much weight on my body. I lifted my arms and drew them closer to me. Behind the trees were night furies floating in the air and not flying away, instead screeching. I closed my hands like crunching a peanut. They both stopped screeching and loosened their muscles. I dropped my arms. They both fell to the ground with no flinches. Ex looked at me in amazement. I was exhausted, but I was glad that I still had my strength for the levitation. I still had all of my powers and capabilities. Ex took us back to the digital world. He set me on his shoulder and walked back to the ship-like structure that I was on earlier.

"I have never seen a person do that before. How is that possible?"

"When I was Blazen's Master, he enhanced my ability to use these powers. Every person has them, it is just that nobody is strong enough to use them."

"Well, anyway, this outfit will really help me find you in any large battles. With the black hood and the red drape, this will make you stand out in the crowd. Is there any other powers you can do?"

"Yeah, I can push, pull, crush, catch on fire, heal, and levitate."

"That will help you get through large groups, hah."

"Yeah I guess so. So, you know that night fury language?"

"Yeah, it is complicated for a human to understand it. That is why not that many people learn it. Instead, they just translate through the master's mind."

I checked on my sword and other equipment. They seemed alright. Ex looked at me and smiled a small one. I guess he was happy to have me. I sat down on his shoulder. I was thinking about Blazen. He was going to be prepared to fight me. He knew my style of fighting. I had to take a whole new approach on fighting him. This was going to be difficult. I knew exactly what to do. I had to do my original tactics first before doing it though.

After miles of searching, we found the courtyard. The structure was still there and in tact. The allies I have were getting rid of the corpses there. Ex got everyone's attention for me to speak. He set me down to speak. The entire crowd was amazed about what I was wearing. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Everyone, we have a very challenging enemy coming to destroy us. They are coming to kill me for killing one of them. Now they are ruthless and dangerous creatures, but they can be beat. These creatures are night furies, the most dangerous type of dragon. I was able to kill one of them by myself with a few injuries. Now if we get a defensive line, we will be able to kill them. Now I will give you the choice, you can leave now and watch thousands of people die or you can fight them and keep them away."

They all cheered for my speech. The entire crowd stayed. I looked at Ex and he gave me a thumbs up with a satisfied look on his face. I held out my hand for a high five. He looked a little confused. He held out his hand like mine, looking a little hopeful. I slapped him a high five. He smiled. The crowd dispersed to get ready for the battle. I turned back to see Ex, shorter. He had a bunch of red on. He had a mask with flame designs on it. There was a more curved knife-like horn on his snout.

"I am now flamedramon. I shoot out bolts of fire and lines of it. I am a little shorter but I am still powerful. This is because you shown your courage that I now can be like this."

"So now you are pretty much as tall as me. So, like, is this you 'teenage' form?"

"You can call it that, if that is what you are like."

He was still a bit taller than me and his voice tone was a little deeper than mine. He had armor-like plate of flames on his thighs, arms, hands, head, feet, and chest. I looked at my hand and saw a golden circular thing in my hand. Flamedramon walked up to me and saw the golden thing.

"You actually got one of those. Those are the rarest armor upgrades given. If you touch me with it; then I will become very powerful and larger."

I looked at the gold. I could tell that this was going to help me and Ex greatly with the attack coming. I touched it to him. He emitted a bright glow that I turned away from him. After I thought that it was done I turned to face him. He was giant and armored with gold all over. He was like a warrior but a ton more covered in armor and was much taller. He observed himself amazed about the armor on him. He knelt down close to me and set his hand on the ground.

"Now that I have become Magnamon, I will be able to protect you much easier."  
"I…i…I don't know what to….say…..i am light headed….."

I fell to the ground. I had lost my balance; I was overwhelmed by how he was massive. He caught me and sat me on his wrist so he could see me better. He sat down and opened his palm and laid me in the center.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. It is just that I was amazed by how you are so much larger and….bigger. You just amazed me."

"Well, just let me know if you are going to do that again. I don't want you to be fainting a lot before a big attack."

"I am sorry. I think they are almost here. Let me put my powers to the test. Let me repel you."

He set me down and charged at me. I held my arms out and 'pushed' on him. He was slowing up to a complete stop. He couldn't move as I was holding him. My face was becoming red hot as sweat poured down my face. I released him and hung my head down, panting. Magnamon came to my side worried. I put my hand up and gave him an 'ok' sign.

It wasn't long before I heard screeches around us. I have created immunity to the sounds to repel any effect on me. Mag looked down to me and was ready to fight by my side. I tested my capabilities at 100% by trying to create a gun in my hands. I managed to make the M4A1 assault rifle, desert eagle, and a tomahawk with a few nades. I saw the incoming enemies and saw that the Berkians were on them. They must have been sent by Thor to kill me for whatever "crimes" I did. I took out my assault rifle and spray fired. Mag got frightened from the weapon since he has never heard or saw it before. The Berkians took out sub-machineguns and fired back at me. Mag got in front of me and deflected all of the incoming projectiles. I charged up and loaded a fresh magazine into the clip socket. I took down ten of them including their riders. All but one rider jumped off their dragons to come after me. The one rider was Hiccup; he had come back from the dead. Thor must've brought him back too to eliminate me. I could tell that this battle was going to be a blood-bath. I sprinted back to the courtyard to at least get some help. As I sprinted I was getting chased. Mag ran back and picked me up to get me to the courtyard faster. A night fury attacked his head and clawed my arm. I yelled in pain and shot it ten times square in its head. Mag looked at me and I gasped. He had a gash on his snout. The armor on his head was cracked in the exact spot.

"Mag, are you okay?"

"Sure, how is your arm? Is it hurting badly?"

"Look at you! There is a huge gash on your helmet! You must be in a bunch of pain!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. You still have a whole life to live. I am destined to keep you alive and well."

"It hurts a bit, but I want you fine too. I know I still need protection and I need it from."

"Well as long as you are fine, then I-"

As he was saying that, I saw Blazen attack Mag. He set me down quickly and counterstriked. I sprinted to the courtyard and made it to the outsides of it. A bunch of our allies were there ready and armed. They were able to get regular modern weapons to fight the night furies. I saw Mag get attacked by a bunch more of the dragons. He fell to the ground and was hurt bad. I ran to him and swung out an LMG that was lying around. The gun was an HK21 that had 125 rounds per clip. I aimed it at Blazen and pulled the trigger. He deflected the bullets and tackled me. I took a nearby large stick and smacked his head repetitively. He growled at me and turned me around to keep me down. I saw Mag shrink to Veemon.

"Wait, Blazen, stop this. Just, let me make you a deal. I will let you do whatever you want with me if you let me heal him."

I pointed at Veemon.

"Please, let me heal him."

Blazen thought about it and let go of me.

"_Don't get any ideas separatist."_

I ran up to Veemon and knelt down beside him. He was clawed up and was bleeding everywhere. Veemon looked at me weakly and looked disappointed.

"Why, why did you deal with them?"

"Your life can't just dissipate like in an instant. You still need to live."

I held my hand out and started to get the healing orb emit from my hand. Veemon became healed and examined himself seeing that he was healed. Blazen came right up to me and slammed me to the ground. I looked up weakly to Veemon, who was going to turn into one of his forms. He turned into a very tall and very muscular form with white armor that covered almost his entire body. He looked down at Blazen. Blazen moved my body into his mouth. He stopped, because he wasn't going to attack Blazen when I was in danger of getting killed. I had to get him to attack. I took a rock and slammed it on Blazen's head. He clamped his jaws on my body. He dropped me and attacked the more powerful Magnamon, I guess. He immediately grabbed Blazen and crushed him!

He turned into Flamedramon and dropped to his knees to help me. He looked all over my wounds and saw me in pain. At that moment, Growlmon came up to us as a smaller form. They both set me up and carried me.

"Guilmon, we have to save him before he dies."

"He doesn't have much time Flamedramon."

Flamey looked at me while he carried me with Guilmon. I was feeling a billion puncture stabs in my chest. I couldn't stand the pain. Toothless flew down and Hiccup jumped off him. Flamey and Guil laid me on the ground gently. They stared at me question-like. I looked at myself and saw that I was getting younger, like when I was six.

"Toothless, he is making me younger to become defenseless."

"Oh no, Flamey you kill it and I will protect Dono from anything else."

"My chest kills!"

"Just hold on, we will help you!"

Flamey went and killed Toothless quickly. Hiccup came up to Guil and me with an M16. Guil got in a protective stance around me. He made a few warning growls at Hiccup. All Hiccup did was point the gun at us and smile. I grabbed my pistol and shot him square in the face. He plopped right on the ground immediately. I dropped the gun and let my muscles loose. Guilmon turned to me and picked me up. I was a bit smaller than usual now that I am six.

Guilmon took me to Flamey and set me down in front of each other. They got on either side of me. Flamedramon went back to Veemon to be my size a bit, not even as tall as Guilmon. He put his hand over my wounds. I let out a wine of pain. Guilmon smacked Veemon's hand away from my chest. The pain was unbearable.

"This hurts, so much! AH! I can't take it anymore! I am getting tired…."

"No, you stay awake. You hear me? Stay awake for us. We know that we wouldn't give up on you, so you are for sure not to give up on us. We are helping you as fast as we can. You will live with us."

"I…I don't know….my eyes are shutting….they are heavy."

"Guilmon, he is almost gone. We have to help him now. We can't let him die in our hands."

"I am trying to help him. That bite is very large. I don't want him dead either. Wait, I have an idea."

I didn't hear the idea. I had given up. My eyelids were too heavy for me to hold. The pain was almost numb and so was the rest of me. I only knew that Veemon and Guilmon were trying anything to keep me alive…anything….


End file.
